


Камин

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ASMR, Autonomous sensory meridian response, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Winter, fireplace, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холодный и пасмурный январский день. Устав от холода в квартире 221Б, Джон решает зажечь огонь в камине. Проведя большую часть дня на улице, Шерлок возвращается домой и находит, что его ждут тепло и комфорт.





	Камин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fireplace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845256) by [Tysolna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tysolna/pseuds/Tysolna). 



В этому году январь в Лондоне был чрезвычайно холодным, но этот зимний день выдался особенно неприятным. Из-за нависших над городом облаков воздух был влажным и неуютным, а выпавший ранее снег превратился в слякоть. Рождественская атмосфера с её огнями и художественным оформлением витрин ушла, и по улицам гулял холодный ветер, иногда давая о себе знать за створчатыми окнами 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. Даже с включённым на максимум центральным отоплением квартира ощущалась столь же радушной как груда кирпичей.

Но так было до того, как Джон решил почистить камин в гостиной, удалив из него множество предметов – шёлковая комнатная туфля, откуда она здесь? – и проверив дымоход. Убедившись, что случайно не будет сожжено ничего важного и что нет опасности задохнуться от отравления угарным газом, он осторожно зажёг огонь в камине тем способом, которому его научил дедушка.

Сев на корточки перед камином, Джон смял пару старых газет и положил на них щепки, а затем с помощью горящей щепки поджёг газеты с обеих сторон. Он почти с искренним восхищением наблюдал за тем, как огонь охватывает газеты, а затем распространяется на щепки. Вскоре он смог добавить первые дрова. Спустя какое-то время в камине уже горел хороший огонь, излучающий тепло в комнату, теперь заполненную ароматами ясеня и дуба.

Удовлетворённый, он отправился на кухню, чтобы сделать себе чаю. Включив чайник, он достал маленькую тарелку и положил на неё горстку печенья. Он запланировал устроиться в своём удобном кресле и не вставать в течение достаточно долгого времени, поэтому хотел все блага цивилизации в пределах досягаемости. В то время как чай заваривался, он поднялся к себе – Боже, как здесь холодно! – а потом поторопился обратно с выбранной наугад книгой. Чай, печенье и книга у камина – то, что доктор прописал. И если он случайно заснёт, ну, в общем, это тоже будет прекрасно. Огонь будет гореть не меньше двух часов.

Запоздало он понял, что у них, по-видимому, нет кочерги. Но это неважно, у них всегда есть гарпун Шерлока, и Джон решил, что использует его в крайнем случае. На самом деле гарпун даже лучше, чем кочерга, так как расширяет возможности: ему не придётся вставать, чтобы его использовать. Он усмехнулся при мысли о лице Шерлока, когда тот придёт домой и увидит, что Джон использовал гарпун таким образом.

Джон не знал, куда отправился Шерлок. Возможно, он решил провести день в морге, Скотланд-Ярде или следя за подозреваемым. Джон не удивился, что Шерлок куда-то ушёл. Будучи запертым в четырёх стенах на Бейкер-стрит, он всё больше раздражался из-за погоды и отсутствия дел, к тому же плохо спал. Джон в некоторой степени разделял его раздражение, но прямо сейчас он был всем доволен. Взяв гарпун, Джон немного поворошил в камине, переместив одну из щепок поближе к центру, а затем прислонил его к камину и взял в руки книгу. У него вырвался довольный смешок, когда он понял, что взял свой старый томик «Моби Дика». Какое замечательное совпадение. Сделав глоток чая, он открыл книгу и начал читать. Спустя пять минут он уже спал.

 

Джон проснулся, когда хлопнула входная дверь, и тяжёлые шаги на лестнице сообщили о возвращении консультирующего детектива. – Это совершенно невыносимо, как глупы некоторые люди... – ворчал Шерлок, но когда он увидел, что Джон смотрит на него, а его лицо освещено мерцающим огнём, из его головы сбежали все мысли о невыносимой глупости, которыми он хотел поделиться.

– О... – было всем, что Шерлоку удалось сказать, но Джон уже встал и направился к нему.

– Боже, Шерлок, ты был на улице всё это время? Ты дрожишь, а твои губы синие, позволь мне... – прикоснувшись к лицу Шерлока, Джон затем снял с его рук чёрные кожаные перчатки и потрогал руки. – Да, у тебя же гипотермия, ты – идиот. – До сих пор Шерлок не чувствовал холода, работая, как обычно, на адреналине, но когда Джон прикоснулся к нему тёплыми руками, он понял, что замёрз.

Джон нахмурился. – Давай скорей раздевайся и иди в душ, мы должны тебя согреть. Потом переоденься в чистую одежду. А когда всё это сделаешь, возвращайся сюда, и я сделаю тебе чай, чтобы согреть тебя изнутри. Идиот, – повторил он.

– Ты зажёг камин, – заметил Шерлок.

– Да, да, я это сделал, потому что было холодно, и я подумал, что с ним будет комфортней. Не волнуйся, прежде чем зажечь камин, я из него всё вытащил.

Шерлок нахмурился. – Я не волнуюсь, – буркнул он, но Джон развернул его за плечи, снял пальто и подтолкнул к ванной. – Душ, Шерлок. Сейчас же.

– Да, доктор, – согласился Шерлок, в то время как Джон вешал влажное пальто на вешалку за дверью. Вскоре Джон услышал, что Шерлок включил воду. Джон вернулся к камину, чтобы подкинуть в огонь ещё дров, а потом, взяв кружку с остывшим чаем, направился на кухню, чтобы включить чайник. Сдернув плед с дивана, он бросил его в кресло Шерлока. – Глупый мерзавец, – пробормотал Джон, – бегать по улице в такую погоду, будто у него нет мозгов. Вероятно, он удалил гипотермию.

 

Когда Шерлок вернулся в гостиную, его волосы были ещё влажными после душа, а вместо костюма он надел пижаму и халат. Джон обрадовался, что догадался взять с дивана плед. – Садись, – сказал он Шерлоку, указав на кресло. Шерлок послушался. Завернув Шерлока в плед, Джон протянул ему кружку с горячим чаем. Он был рад видеть, что кожа Шерлока выглядела уже не такой бледной, и прикосновение к его лицу подтвердило, что тот начал согреваться.

– Будем надеяться, что ты не простудился, – сказал Джон, наполовину обеспокоенный, наполовину удивлённый. – Ты ужасный пациент. Теперь завернись в плед получше и выпей чай. Попытайся немного расслабиться, хорошо? Поразмышляй о чём-нибудь или делай то, что ты обычно делаешь, когда не двигаешься в течение нескольких часов. Я буду здесь читать книгу, поэтому не думай, что ты сможешь просто встать и упорхнуть отсюда так, что я этого не замечу.

Поудобнее устроившись в кресле, Джон снова взял в руки книгу. Симулируя чтение, он поглядывал на Шерлока, пока не убедился, что тот действительно выполнял всё то, о чём его попросили.

Улыбнувшись, Шерлок просто кивнул, обхватив кружку обеими руками и вдыхая ароматный пар. Он действительно почувствовал себя намного лучше после душа. Уютное тепло и аромат камина согрели его и физически, и морально. На этот раз в квартире было тихо. Не было никаких экспериментов со взрывами или связанных с делами выводов, только отдалённые звуки с улицы, как волны на пляже, треск огня и шелест бумаги, когда Джон переворачивал страницу. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок не привык ко всему этому, он почувствовал, что успокоился.

 

Сначала Шерлок подумал, что дрожь, которую он почувствовал, из-за того, что он ещё не согрелся, но потом ощутил, как на шее встали дыбом волоски*, и в памяти всплыли давно забытые воспоминания детства. В последний раз, когда Шерлок это чувствовал, он был маленьким, возможно, ему было пять лет. Высунув язык, он сконцентрировался на рисунке. Внезапно процесс рисования стал более важным, чем сам рисунок. Слушая, как карандаш царапает бумагу, он ощущал на голове и шее покалывание. Дрожь от удовольствия пробегала туда-сюда по его позвоночнику, из-за чего казалось, что мурашки бегают и на внутренней стороне кожи.

Он забыл это чувство и был удивлён его возвращению. Отставив кружку с чаем, он закрыл глаза и закутался в плед, наслаждаясь теплом и приятной дрожью, которой его обеспечила нервная система, расслабившись в комфорте.

 

Дочитав главу, Джон поднял голову, чтобы проверить Шерлока, и не смог не улыбнуться. Шерлок – Джон не смог найти другого слова – обнимал плед. Его лицо расслабилось, а дыхание стало размеренным. Было очевидно, что он заснул. Радостно вздохнув, Джон кивнул. Он наконец нашёл то, что смогло Шерлока успокоить. В конце концов, нет ничего лучше, чем огонь в камине.

***

Картинка к фику (автор YuXavier) http://th04.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2012/068/9/4/a_cozy_evening_by_yuxavier-d4s88a7.jpg

Примечание переводчика:

* − За мурашками и волосками дыбом скрывается АСМР (autonomous sensory meridian response − автономная сенсорная меридиональная реакция) − феномен восприятия, характеризующийся приятным ощущением покалывания в затылке, распространяющегося в виде мурашек по коже шеи и спине к конечностям. Вызывают АСМР-ощущения звуковые, зрительные, тактильные или когнитивные стимулы, например:

− шёпот; тихий голос; мягкая речь  
− причмокивания ртом; цоканье языком  
− звуки ровного дыхания  
− шелест страниц  
− массаж  
− процесс макияжа, ухода, укладки волос, расчёсывания  
− лёгкие постукивания (ногтями или предметами)  
− плавные движения рук

Интенсивность и продолжительность АСМР индивидуальны у каждого человека. АСМР помогает расслабиться и заснуть.

Природа феномена АСМР пока ещё остается неясной и не имеет научного объяснения.


End file.
